


The Demon and the Exorcists

by hatandgoggles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Half-Demon, M/M, exorcist, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatandgoggles/pseuds/hatandgoggles
Summary: Barclay's eyes have always had the tendency to get him the wrong kind of attention, but it all comes to a head when a handsome looking gentleman offers to walk him home from work.Barclay and his mentor, Walter, discover an ancient order of exorcists, out to get every last hostile and peaceful demon residing in our world one by one. Will the quirky half-demon and the reaper be able to stop them? Read along and find out!





	1. Daddy's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been RPing as Barclay for years now. It's been five years since I've written something with him at all, and since it's been a little over a year since I picked up writing again, I figured it was high time I did something with him again.

Phone: check.

Jacket: check.

Shades: on.

Barclay sighed. ‘ _Okay, ready to go to work._ ’ He thought to himself.

It was already dark out, but he could never leave his house without wearing his shades. He hated looking like he was in a perpetual state of hangover, but at least he could take them off in the flashing, coloured lights of the club where he tended the bar. His eyes, dark blue with red speckles, had been a gift from his father, a demon of undetermined class and species. They had the annoying tendency to hypnotize any human that states too long into them.

They were more of a curse than a blessing though, his eyes. One time, he had been an hour late to class because a human couldn’t stop staring into them. Even worse than that, he couldn’t even count on his fingers the amount of times his mentor had lectured him on how unethical it would be to use his power to persuade humans to sleep with him. Of course he’d known that. He wasn’t some creep that needs superpowers to get laid, Barclay much rather relied on his own charms to get himself the men he wanted.

The walk to work was uneventful as always. The sun was slowly setting and the fall air was a tad too cold for his liking. He should have brought a scarf, he knew, but he was already halfway there, so he just buttoned up his blazer and flipped up the collar. He was well aware of the fact he looked like an absolute idiot. As soon as Harv let him inside, he immediately fixed his appearance. Barclay smiled as he greeted him and the other security guards, the waiters and waitresses, his bosses and the impossibly beautiful men and women that danced on the stages as he made his way to the bar, _his_ bar. As he came closer to the coloured lights, he took off his shades and delicately placed them in his jacket’s inner pocket before hanging his jacket on the coat rack. Once he was inside, he only had to wait for the patrons to come in.

Only an hour after opening the doors, the club had steadily grown packed. Barclay had been busy mixing drinks and placed the last of this batch on the waitress’ tray when a man sat down on the bar stool right in front of him. The man looked conventionally handsome with his square jaw and dark brown hair that seemed to be greying prematurely. He wore a white dress shirt and a black blazer that framed his average build quite nicely. Barclay smiled when he saw the edges of a tattoo peek from under the cuffs of his shirt.

“What can I get you?” Barclay asked, his head tilted slightly to get the man’s attention, a teasing but not unfriendly smirk gracing his face. The stranger’s eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the bartender, staring at him. He almost cringed, dreading the task of having to pry the man’s eyes off him when the stranger snapped out of his trance and spoke up.

“Permission to walk you home after your shift, if you don’t mind. Oh, and a Shirley Temple, please.” The man said, shouting over the music.

“You’re going to have to pay for one of those.” Barclay teased as he mixed the drink. “But I’m not about to be walked home by a man whose name I don’t even know.”

“In that case, my name is Alexander.” The stranger smiled, extending a hand to shake. Barclay chuckled as he took it.

“My name is Barclay. So, Alexander, are you a cop?” He asked as he set down the drink in front of the other. “Or just not a big drinker?”

“A little bit of both, I guess you could say.” Alexander replied, taking a sip.

“Ooh, what kind? Narcotics? Homicide—”

“The kind I’m not allowed to disclose.”

“ _Fancy_.” Barclay smirked, flashing his pearly white teeth. “Are you sure about taking me home, though? Seven hours is an awfully long wait. Besides, I’m sure you can get yourself someone better than me.”

Alexander leaned close, looking deep into Barclay’s eyes. He could feel the other man’s breath on his face, while his own got caught in his throat. He swore for a hot second that Alexander was going to kiss him, but when it didn’t come, he let out the breath he was holding.

“Trust me, you’re the one I want.”

***

On the way home, Barclay was gratefully wrapped up in Alexander’s warm coat as he watched their breaths turn into clouds. He would beat himself up later over forgetting to at least bring a scarf, but right now, he was too preoccupied in enjoying the moment.

“Why the shades?” Alexander suddenly asked. “It’s 3 AM, I doubt you need them at this hour.”

“Hm? Oh, sometimes the lights and the music give me migraines. This is the best way to keep my head from exploding when I walk home.” Barclay smiled, lying through his teeth.

“Whoa… Are you sure you shouldn’t get that checked out?” Alexander asked again, the worry in his voice sounding genuine.

“I have. Multiple times, actually. The doctors always say I’m a-ok, so I’m not worrying about it too much. How are you holding up yourself? Aren’t you cold?”

“No, not really. Not with a hottie like you next to me.” Alexander smiled as he wrapped an arm around Barclay’s shoulders, making the shorter man blush.

“Would you at least come inside with me, though? I’d feel horrible sending you on your way without at least getting some coffee into you.” Barclay said, looking up at the other man. Though slightly obscured by the thick frame of his shades, the worried frown on his face was quite easy to make out.

“That sounds delightful, actually.” Alexander mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss to Barclay’s temple.

The two continued their walk in pleasant silence, only to be broken by a soft, friendly chuckle when Barclay fumbled with the keys to his apartment.

The second the door of Barclay’s apartment closed behind them, Barclay was shoved against the wall. Not in the hot, making out kind of way, but more in the ‘ _holy shit, stop crushing my windpipe_ ’ kind of way.

“I’ve got you now, you filthy incubus. Did you really think you could fool me? Your eyes were a dead giveaway.” Alexander said, glaring at Barclay as if he was the scum of the earth, while mere minutes earlier he had been borderline boyfriendly to him. How could he have fallen for that?

The half-demon kicked and thrashed as he was lifted off the ground by his throat, trying and failing to call for help while Alexander muttered a spell in a dead language he didn’t understand. The hand on his throat burned from more than just pressure, but then it dawned on him. The man wasn’t just trying to kill him, he was trying to _exorcise_ him. Tears started welling up in his eyes as his vision grew black around the edges. He shook his head as much as he could until finally the shades flew off his nose. It took all he had left, but Barclay glared down at Alexander, forcing him into a trance.

“Put me down and let go.” He demanded weakly, using whatever air was left in his burning lungs, but it worked. Alexander lowered Barclay back to his feet. Unmoving, waiting for his next orders as the smaller man caught his breath. “Go. Leave this place and never assault a peaceful demon the same way you assaulted me again.” Barclay shoved the man’s coat back into his hands, taking him out of his trance, but the message would remain in his minds for possibly decades. The man almost immediately fled the small apartment, hopefully never to come back.

Barclay sighed as he slumped against the wall, slowly letting himself slide down until he was seated on the hallway floor. How could he have allowed himself to fall for that sickeningly sweet display? How could he have hypnotized a human, despite decades of his mentor telling him not to? He winced in pain as his fingers traced over the tender flesh where Alexander’s hand had been before burying his face in his knees, a sob shaking his entire body. He would call his mentor about the whole ordeal in the morning, but now, he just wanted to sleep, to forget what had happened.

‘ _Incubus_.’

‘ _He called me incubus_.’


	2. He Called Me Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barclay moves back in with his mentor after an attack from a handsome exorcist. Terrified, regretful and hurt, it will take him a while to get back on his feet, but Walter will be there for him every step of the way. Or, rather, almost every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my DeviantART page, it's been 6 years since I posted my first artwork of Barclay!  
> https://hat-and-goggles.deviantart.com/art/Yume-and-Baku-262350344  
> And what better way to celebrate an OC's approximate anniversary than by continuing their story?

****

“Walt? Hey, it’s me... Listen, would you mind if I moved back in with you for a while? I don’t... I don’t really feel safe here anymore.”

***

Barclay hissed in pain as an antiseptic cream was spread over the hand shaped burn mark on his neck.

“Would you sit still for once?! I’m trying to help you here.” Walter, Barclay’s mentor and the closest thing he had to a father, growled.

“Are you sure? It fucking stings!"

“Good, that means it’s working.” Walter tried not to smirk as he wrapped Barclay’s neck with gauze. He really shouldn’t be this amused by Barclay’s whining and squirming, but it had been decades since he had allowed Walter to take care of him. The young man had always been so desperate to grow up and be independent since his human friends aged so much faster than him. Taking care of him again made Walter realize just how much he missed the time they had spent together when Barclay was just a little boy.

“You must be loving this. For years you’ve been telling me to quit sleeping around and it’s finally come back to bite me in the ass!” Barclay snapped, lashing out at Walter while he was really only angry with himself. The older man didn’t mind it much, though. The lump in the boy’s throat meant he was feeling much more than he was trying to let on. Getting angry wouldn’t get the two of them anywhere. He only frowned as he looked back up at his surrogate son.

“I just want you to be safe. Please.”

Barclay couldn’t look away from the man. It was very rare he was able to read Walter, but now his eyes were overflowing with worry and desperation, it immediately extinguished any anger he felt anymore. He quietly embraced the man. He felt small every time he managed to get a hug from him; like he was five years old again, and Walter had scared his bullies away. Walter was never one for physical displays of affection, but Barclay knew Walter cared about him and that he really did love him.

Walter returned the embrace nonetheless, stroking Barclay’s hair and hushing his sobs as he had many decades before.

“It’s okay, Barclay… I’m not angry with you. Sometimes people just aren’t what they seem to be.” Walter whispered in an attempt to console the young man.

“That’s not it...” Barclay croaked as another sob wracked his body. “I hypnotized him… I broke your rule...”

Walter pushed the boy away to get a better look at him, a pained smile on his face as he wiped the tears away.

“I only set that rule because I wanted to raise you to become an honest young man who works for what he wants, rather than obtaining what he desires through control and manipulation. You only used your power in self defence. You did the right thing, and I’m proud of you.”

“He called me incubus, Walt.” Barclay mumbled. “Did you know that’s what I am?” He asked, meekly looking up at his mentor.

“You know I would never withhold that kind of information from you. Your mother simply never told me.”

“Why not?”

“Because she wanted me to raise you as my own, and she was afraid that knowing who, or rather _what_ , your father was would stand in the way of that. I respected her decision and never asked about it again.”

“I guess that makes sense...” Barclay sighed. “So, does this change anything between us?”

“Of course not, you silly child. I still love you as the son I always wanted, and it’s not likely I’ll ever stop doing so. However, it does explain your nightly activities.” Walter chuckled.

"Walter!"

A deep sigh escaped Walter as he came into a much more serious mood.

“So, what did you do about work? That mark is going to last for a while, and I can imagine you wouldn’t want to show up at the club like this...”

“I called Janine and told her that the guy that took me home was a religious fanatic who tried to murder me in cold blood but I managed to escape... That it was a despicable hate crime, which I guess it kind of was... Harv promised to up security to keep everyone safe.”

Walter nodded, placing a hand on his back.

“She said I could take as much time off as I need to fully recover, though it would count as an unpaid vacation... So I guess I really am going to move back in with you.” Barclay whispered, feeling defeated, like he had to give up his freedom for his own safety.

“Hey now, chin up. It’s only temporary. You’ll be back on your feet before you know it.” Walter smiled as he gave Barclay’s shoulder a reassuring pat.

Barclay scratched at the bandage around his neck, the scratchy fabric irritating his skin.

“How long do you expect this mark to last anyway?” He asked, hoping to be able to get rid of the gauze soon.

“Well…” Walter tried to stall as he thought about his answer. “The good news is you get to stock up on scarves. I’m paying.”

***

Their shopping trip later that afternoon had been a success. Four new scarves in his bag and one, black with white stars, around his neck, hiding the bandages. Walter had even treated Barclay to lunch. It had been at least a year since the two of them had spent time together like this, and honestly, Barclay had missed it more than he had noticed. At least now they had plenty of time to catch up.

The second Walter got up and left Barclay to pay for their food, a man approached the table, gesturing at Walter’s chair.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. The man had fiery red hair and pale skin adorned with freckles. His boyish charms drew Barclay in initially, but the skinny jeans he wore, leaving ever so little to the imagination, were what did him in.

“Not at all.” The young man sighed dreamily, slightly disappointed as he watched the bottom half of the stranger disappear under the table.

“I couldn’t help myself. You’re really beautiful, you know?”

“Oh, that’s so sweet. Thank you.”

“Um, it feels weird to ask, but are you _with_ that guy that was sitting here before?” The expression on the stranger’s face was one of awkwardness, slightly stressed even. Barclay couldn’t help but laugh.

“Who? Walter? No, he’s like my dad, not my ‘daddy’!”

The stranger gave a hearty laugh at Barclay’s joke, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, the cuff of his sweater hiking up enough to show off the edges of a tattoo.

Barclay’s chest grew tight, he glanced at the bar from behind his shades, hoping to see Walter on his way back, but no such luck. The man was nowhere to be found. Barclay hadn’t seen much of Alexander’s tattoo the night before, but he had seen enough to know that the one gracing the new stranger’s wrist and forearm was identical to Alexander’s. He tried not to flinch when the man across from him spoke up again.

“By the way, my name is Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walter, Barclay's mentor and surrogate father, has always played a big part in Barclay's life, but despite being a key character, his roles haven't always been as big. This chapter played a big part in my rediscovery of Walter as a caretaker and loving father figure, and you as the reader will find out more about him soon.


End file.
